Грех Зависти
Зависть ' - один из Семи Смертных Грехов, рождённых из Евы Мунлит. В какой-то момент, демон вселился в 'Парные Мечи Левианты в качестве сосуда, а позже стал Ножницами Кайо. Кайо Судо относится к числу наиболее известных владельцев этого сосуда греха, будучи печально известной благодаря серии убийств в Энбизаке. Envy ''' is one of the Seven Deadly Sins born from Eve Moonlit. At some point, its demon inhabited the '''Twin Swords of Levianta as its vessel, later becoming Kayo's Scissors. Kayo Sudou is among its most prominent owners, infamous for causing the Enbizaka Murders. History История Creation Создание После смерти Евы Мунлит, её дети, Гензель и Гретель, раскололи её Первородный Грех на семь частей каждый со своим Демоном. И тогда Грехи разлетелись по всему миру.Chrono Story Демон Зависти был помещён в сосуд в виде парных мечей. Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook After Eve Moonlit's death, her children, Hänsel and Gretel, split her Original Sin into seven fragments, each with its own Demon. Afterwards, the Sins were scattered across the world.Chrono Story The Demon of Envy eventually inhabited twin swords as its vessel.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Disappearance of Conchita Исчезновение Кончитты Приблизительно в 4 веке EC, парные мечи перешли во владения Левианской Церкви; приблизительно в 325 году, Эллука Часовщица посещает церковь в Люцефения региона Вельзенийской Империи, где ей вручили фальшивые парные мечи. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Around the 4th century EC, the twin swords came into the possession of the Levin church; around EC 325, Elluka Clockworker visited the church in the Lucifenia region of the Beelzenian Empire and was given a fake pair of swords.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita New Four Horsemen Новые Четыре Всадника В какой-то момент, сосуд оказался у преступной организации, Нео Апокалипсис. В EC 508 году, Абисс I.R. заполучила тело Жермен Авадония, приблизилась к организации и заполучила парные мечи. Воспользовавшись их силой, она устроила налёт Новых Четырёх Всадника в Божественном Левианте и встретила сопротивление в виде Лилиан Муше и Шартетта Ленгли. Впоследствии Абисс I.R. была ранена и вынуждена бежать, Шартетта заполучила Парные Клинки. Чтобы скрыть их от колдуньи, она отправилась в Jakoku на Восток и перековали в ножницы.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook At some point, the vessel was acquired by the criminal organization, Neo Apocalypse. In EC 508, Abyss I.R. possessing Germaine Avadonia approached the organization and gained possession of the Twin Swords. Using them, she caused the New Four Horsemen Incident in Divine Levianta and faced resistance from Riliane Mouchet and Chartette Langley. After Abyss I.R. was injured and forced to flee, Chartette obtained the Twin Swords. To hide them from the sorceress, she traveled to Jakoku in the far Eastern region and reforged the swords into a pair of scissors.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Enbizaka Murders Убийства в Энбизаки Сосуд был приобретён Семьёй Судоу и передовался в семье вплоть до Кайо Судо, который она получила от своей матери.The Tailor of Enbizaka - 母の形見の裁縫鋏　研げば研ぐほどよく切れる Когда Элллука Часовщица встретила Кайо в EC 842 году, она стала завидовать её внешности. Тело Луканы Окто начинало стареть, а сосуд Зависти в руках портнихи, тогда Эллука поменялась телами с Кайо и подменила ей ножницы на фальшивку, оставив Кайо обременённую Демоном Греха.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section XII Завистнице казалось, что её "возлюбленный" изменяет ей с тремя другими женщинами. The Tailor of Enbizaka - そんな彼女の悩みごとは　愛するあの人の浮気症 Кайо убивает каждую своими ножницами, забирая один предмет одежды, который, по её предположению, заставит мужчину влюбиться в неё.The Tailor of Enbizaka - 赤い着物　緑の帯 黄色いかんざし　髪に挿して あなた好みの女になったわ После того, как она расправилась с женой и двумя дочерьми, Кайо приходит в ярость и убивает самого мужчину, т.к. он принял её за незнакомку.The Tailor of Enbizaka - それにしてもひどい人ね　「はじめましてこんにちは」なんて まるで他人みたいじゃない　まるで他人みたいじゃない The vessel was later acquired by the Sudou family and passed down to Kayo Sudou from her mother.The Tailor of Enbizaka - 母の形見の裁縫鋏　研げば研ぐほどよく切れる When Elluka Clockworker saw Kayo in EC 842, she became envious of her appearance. With the body of Lukana Octo beginning to decay and the vessel of Envy in the tailor's possession, Elluka body swapped with Kayo and replaced the scissors with a fake pair, leaving Kayo burdened with the Demon of Sin.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section XII Envious that her "lover" appeared to be cheating on her with three other women,The Tailor of Enbizaka - そんな彼女の悩みごとは　愛するあの人の浮気症 Kayo killed each of them with her scissors and took an article of clothing from them that she believed made the man love them instead of her.The Tailor of Enbizaka - 赤い着物　緑の帯 黄色いかんざし　髪に挿して あなた好みの女になったわ After confronting the man who's wife and two daughters she murdered, she became furious that he acted like she was a stranger and murdered him as well.The Tailor of Enbizaka - それにしてもひどい人ね　「はじめましてこんにちは」なんて まるで他人みたいじゃない　まるで他人みたいじゃない Slumbe Сон Ножницы подбирает Галериан Марлон и хранит в Театре Зла примерно в ЕС 982 году. Evil's Forest Booklet В EC 990 году большинство сосудов греха пробуждаются, кроме Ножниц Кайо и ещё нескольких сосудов. Heartbeat Clocktower - 「血染めの鋏」... いまだ目覚めぬ彼らを待つ日々 The scissors were collected by Gallerian Marlon and stored within Evil's Theater around EC 982.Evil's Forest Booklet By EC 990, while many of the vessels of sin awakened, Kayo's Scissors did not.Heartbeat Clocktower - 「血染めの鋏」... いまだ目覚めぬ彼らを待つ日々 Sin Attributes Признаки Греха Influence Влияние Как и большинство других сосудов, Ножницы Кайо способны впитывать ревность владельца и обращать её в зависть. Так же они способны завладеть разумом владельца. Если Демона насильно вытащить из владельца, которым он управляет, то человек потеряет свои воспоминания за последние пять лет. Similar to the other vessels of sin, Kayo's Scissors are able to fuel their owner's jealousy, turning it into envy. They are also capable of possessing their owners. When the Demon is forcibly uprooted from the person it possesses, the person's last five years of memories are lost in the process. Powers Сила Как и парные мечи Левианта, сосуд Зависти можно использовать как оружие в случае бедствия. Как и прочие сосуды, в пустые ножницы могут стать вместилищем для другого Демона, если только кто-то будет целенаправленно его перемещать. As the Twin Swords of Levianta, the vessel of Envy is a weapon which can be used to enact disasters. Like the other vessels, the empty scissors can be inhabitated by another Demon, although an individual must purposefully move them. Demon Демон Как и все Демоны Греха, Демон Зависти сидит в своём сосуде даже когда устанавливает связь с человеком и тот пользуется его магической силой. Для того чтобы запечатать демона, его нужно запечатать в первоначальный сосуд. Like all the Demons of Sin, the Demon of Envy resides in its vessel even when attached to a human and is the source of its magical power. In order to seal the demon, it must be sealed in its original vessel. Trivia Дополнения Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение * Имя Греха и его последствия являются производными от Зависть из Семи смертных грехов. *Первоначальная форма ножниц - Spring (рус. пружина). Это своего рода каламбур на имя Эллука Часовщица (англ. Elluka Clockworker), где clockworker может быть так же переведено, как "spring-worked". *Ножницы Кайо часто изображают как пружинные ножницы, обычно используемые в Японии. *Описание ножниц в "Chrono Story", как фонтан, может быть отссылкой на Левиафана, покровителя демона Зависти, которого изображают гигантским морскоим монстром. *Ножницы могут символизировать отдалившуюся пару, срезающую всё то, что им мешает и страх быть разлучённым с тем кого любишь. *Кайо упоминает, что лезвия ножниц ей всегда верны, The Tailor of Enbizaka PV т.к. они должны работать вместе, чтобы выполнять свою работу, как пара; после того как лезвия были окровавленны, их первоначальный смысл меняется. *The Sin's name and its effects are derived from Envy of the Seven Deadly Sins. *The Scissors' original form, the Spring, is a pun on Elluka Clockworker's last name; clockworker can also be translated as "spring-worked". *Kayo's Scissors are also often depicted as spring scissors, commonly used in Japan. *The Scissors' depiction in Chrono Story as a body of water may be reference to Leviathan, the patron demon of Envy that is depicted as a giant sea monster. *Scissors can symbolize the separation of a couple, cutting away something that doesn't benefit you anymore, and the fear of being cut off from someone you love. *Kayo mentions the blades of the scissors represent fidelity,The Tailor of Enbizaka PV as they need to work together to perform its task like a couple; since the blades are blood-stained, its original meaning is warped. Curiosities Интересные Факты * Пока неизвестно, были ли ножницы Галериан забраны у Эллуки или он получил фальшивку от Кайо.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section XII *It is unknown whether the scissors Gallerian collected were the pair Elluka had taken or the fake pair she left with Kayo.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section XII Gallery Галерея Концепт Арт= Vessels of sin.jpg|Иллюстрация и описание сосудов греха в The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| Песни= Envy Spring.png|Зависть, как источник в Chrono Story HC scissors.png|Ножницы Кайо в Handbeat Clocktower TailorScissors.jpg|Ножницы Кайо в The Tailor of Enbizaka Rainbowi.png|Семь Смертных Грехов в Judgment of Corruption bloodstainedscissors.png|Ножницы Кайо в Heartbeat Clocktower Scissorrs.PNG|Две пары ножниц в The Tailor of Enbizaka Muzzle envy.png|Ножницы Кайо в The Muzzle of Nemesis CL7_5.png|The scissors as they appear in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= abyssIRElluka.jpg|Одни ножницы в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue ka ka kayo.jpg|Две пары ножниц в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook |-| Манга= doeseven.png|Ножницы в манге The Daughter of Evil QuartetsKayoScissors.png|Ножницы Кайо в Quartets of Evil QuartetsKayoDemonEnvyScissors.png|Демон Зависти с одними из ножниц |-| Прочее= Scissors.jpg|Изображение ножниц Кайо в альбоме Evils Kingdom KayoEFbooklet.png|Кайо с ножницами в буклете Evils Forest References Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Зависть Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka